


11 Hours as a Couple

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Harry and Draco fake a relationship for Blaise and Ginny's Christmas wedding so as to avoid the embarrassment of going alone.





	11 Hours as a Couple

Harry sighed at the magnificently designed silver and gold invitation to Blaise and Ginny’s wedding. He shook his head but he picked up a pen and a sheet of paper to write his RSVP anyway. 

He was in the middle of writing ‘no plus one’ when a sharp knock sounded on his front door. Harry waited a moment to see if whoever it was would assume he wasn’t home and sod off, but the knocking only got louder and more persistent. 

“Ugh, okay. I’m coming.” Harry was ready to tell the person on the other side of the door to fuck off, but when he saw that it was Draco Malfoy, his words disappeared and he just stood there with his mouth open.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Close your mouth. You look like one of those statues on top of fountains who spit fountain water out of their mouths.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut, but he didn’t respond in any other way.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? It’s bloody freezing out here.”

Harry nodded and moved aside to let Malfoy in. Malfoy walked into Harry’s house like he lived there, heading straight for the kitchen where he started opening and shutting cabinets like a madman. Harry closed the door and went after Malfoy.

“What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?”

“I’m looking for alcohol.”

“And why are you looking for alcohol in my house?”

“I need to talk to you,” Malfoy said, finally turning around to look at Harry. “Didn’t you get the invitation? It’s so insensitive, isn’t it? The way they’re flaunting their happiness?” 

“Who? Blaise and Ginny?” Harry asked, and Malfoy rolled his eyes before going back to searching the cabinets.

“Yes, obviously, Blaise and Ginny. Ah, yes! There it is. Scotch.” Malfoy promptly set to work fixing himself a drink while Harry stared at him.

“Why are you so upset?”

Malfoy took a drink before saying, “Why aren’t you upset? You were with Ginny for nearly two years.”

Harry shook his head. “Ginny and I are friends. I thought you and Blaise were still friends as well.”

“We are. And I do want Blaise to find love and happiness, but not until I find it too. It will be horribly embarrassing to show up at their cute little Christmas wedding by myself. Which is why-” Draco stopped his sentence when he caught sight of the papers on Harry’s kitchen table. He glared at Harry’s RSVP, snapped his fingers, and the paper vanished. 

Although Harry was impressed by that wandless magic, he still exclaimed, “What the fuck, Malfoy? I’m going to Blaise and Ginny’s wedding. I don’t care that you’re pissed off, Ginny’s my friend and I have to go even if that means going by myself.” Harry stared defiantly at Malfoy, but Malfoy seemed unmoved.

“I never said not to go to the wedding, Potter. I was going to suggest that we spare ourselves some shame by going together.” Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry recognized it as a challenge. 

“I’m listening,” Harry said. He sat down at the table and wandlessly pushed a chair back for Malfoy to sit in. Malfoy didn’t appreciate Harry’s neat trick with the chair, but he sat down nonetheless.

“All we need to do is pretend to be a couple for their wedding day. We get to the ceremony at noon and leave the reception at eleven at night, so that’s only eleven hours. When they get back from their honeymoon we can tell them we broke up because we weren’t a good fit or something.”

“What about the other people at the wedding? Like the Weasleys and Hermione and Pansy? Are we going to keep pretending around them while Blaise and Ginny are on their honeymoon?”   
Draco shrugged and took another swig of scotch. “Yes, I suppose. But we won’t be around them together, so it won’t be as hard.”

Harry nodded. He thought over the plan for about a second before he said, “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Of course you will. It’s an ingenious idea. Now, let’s get to work on our story. Who do you think made the first move?”   
…

Malfoy- no, Draco, Harry was supposed to call him Draco today- arrived bright and early at Harry’s house on Christmas Eve morning. 

Harry shook off his nerves, took one last look in the mirror, and went to greet his fake boyfriend for eleven hours at the door.

When Harry opened the door and saw Draco, his jaw practically hit the floor. Draco looked handsome, but no, not just handsome, stunning. Gorgeous. His hair was styled off of his face, but he had used nowhere near the same amount of styling gel he used in first and second year. He wore midnight blue and white dress robes which brought out the blue hints in his eyes.

“What did I tell you about closing your mouth?” Draco said. When Harry’s jaw didn’t move, Draco put a finger under Harry’s chin and shut Harry’s mouth himself. He smirked as if he was rather pleased with himself. “Come on, Harry.”

After a moment, Harry followed Draco into the lounge. 

“You remember the story we agreed upon, yes?” Draco asked as Harry got the Floo powder.

“Yes. Wait, sorry, I don’t remember our first kiss. When was it again?”

“October. We were standing under a lamppost. You leaned in first, then me. Remember now?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think I got it. Let’s go.”

…

Draco and Harry’s fake relationship was first put to the test when the usher put them in the seats next to Neville and Luna at the ceremony.

“Oh, Draco,” Luna said, and she threw her arms around him. “I’ve missed you.” She realized Harry was sitting next to Draco and exclaimed, “Oh, Harry, I’ve missed you too.” She looked back and forth between Draco and Harry for a moment. “You two came together?”

Draco nodded. “We’re dating.” He took Harry’s hand in his own, and Harry had to convince himself that his heart was only beating so fast because he was scared of the plan not working.

Luna smiled. “That’s wonderful. Your auras really compliment each other, you know that? I’ve always thought you two would make a happy couple. Isn’t that right, Neville?” Luna said, turning to the man next to her. 

Neville looked up from the wedding program, confused. “What?” He caught sight of Draco and Harry’s intertwined hands and his confusion grew. 

“I said, I’ve always thought Draco and Harry would be good together. Isn’t that right, Neville?”

Neville’s brow furrowed. “Uh, yes you have. I just never thought it would actually happen.”

Luna nodded and smiled before turning back to Draco and Harry. “I am absolutely thrilled for you.”

Neville was frowning, but he congratulated them anyway, “Yeah. I’m glad you guys are happy.” Neville’s words were obviously supposed to be a statement but they came out more like a question.

Feeling oddly like he had to defend himself and Draco, Harry said emphatically, “Yes, we are very happy. Draco makes me smile everyday.” Harry glanced at Draco, who was looking at him with a slightly surprised expression, and gave a little smile that he hoped would inspire Draco to play along.

For some reason, Draco blushed. Then he cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, that’s, uh, yeah, it’s true. I’ve- I mean, we’ve never been happier.” Harry thought that was strange, as he’d never heard Draco speak so inarticulately before. He thought Draco might be nervous, so he squeezed  his hand. Draco blushed again and looked away.

“That’s nice,” Neville said. “When did-” 

“Oh, Neville, the wedding will start soon, let’s watch for Ginny.”

…

Draco and Harry had gotten to the reception space while it was still fairly empty, and Draco took one look around the massive ballroom, said, “Lovely color scheme,” and then dragged Harry to the restroom to talk.

Draco fixed his hair in the mirror (Harry didn’t think it needed fixing) as he asked Harry, “How do you think it’s going?”

“I think it’s going well,” Harry said. “But the reception is going to be the hard part, isn’t it? We’ll have to talk to Blaise and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, and Pansy, and they’re going to be the most skeptical.”

“Yes, Granger did look a bit alarmed when she was walking down the aisle and saw us holding hands.”

“We’ll manage. Is there anything you think we need to review before we go out there?” 

Draco smoothed down his robes and shook his head. “I think we’ll be fine.”

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door to the restroom, shouting, “Oi! You’re not the bloody Minister of Magic, are you? What gives you the right to hog the restroom?”   
“Shit,” Draco said. “We have to make it look like we were kissing in here or something.”

Harry frowned. “What? Why?” 

“Why else would we be in here together for an extended period of time?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Okay, well, what do people usually look like when they’ve been snogging in a restroom?”

“Um, their hair and clothes are messed up.”

Draco looked horrified. “There’s no way I’m messing up my hair or my robes. How else do people look when they’ve been caught snogging?”

“Their faces are red.”

“Well, shit, I don’t know how to make my face red. Maybe we should just- maybe it’s not-” It was clear to Harry that Draco was panicking, so he just acted on the first idea he had.

Harry put his hands on Draco’s arms and leaned in to kiss him. The moment his lips touched Draco’s, Draco froze. For a second it was rather awkward, but then Draco noticeably relaxed and kissed Harry back. His hands moved to circle Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands slid up to cup Draco’s jaw. They both melted into the kiss, and soon enough they were snogging for real. Then the knocking on the restroom door returned and they broke apart.

“Well, our faces are red,” Harry said. Draco didn’t reply, he just stood there with his lips still parted and eyes wide. Harry kind of wanted to kiss him again. Instead he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the restroom. 

…

The eleven hours were nearly up, and Draco was still thinking about that kiss. 

For the most part, the day had gone exactly according to plan. Everyone, including their closest friends, believed that he and Harry were a couple. Initially Draco found that odd, but as the day went on he realized his very not-fake attraction to Harry must be apparent to the people around them. The only thing that had not gone according to plan this day was the kiss that Harry and Draco shared in the restroom. That perfect, infuriating, mind-blowing kiss which Draco was reliving in his head over and over until Harry approached him and shook him out of his reverie.

“I’m sorry, what?” Draco said.

“I asked you if you’d like to dance.”

Draco stared at Harry’s outstretched hand for a moment, but then he set his hand in Harry’s and smiled. “I’d love to.”

When they were out on the dance floor, their bodies moving in perfect harmony as if they’d been designed for this specific purpose, Harry pulled Draco close and spoke into his ear.

“Today was fun. More fun than I thought it would be.”   
“Yeah,” Draco agreed, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. Luckily for Draco, Harry did know how to say what he wanted to.

“I’d enjoy being your boyfriend for eleven hours again sometime. Maybe even for longer than eleven hours.”

Draco pulled back from Harry just far enough to answer him with a kiss. 


End file.
